Dancing at the End of Time
by Wolf of the Red Moon
Summary: Two crazy twin wolf demons, cross paths with the spirit detectives. Emotions are confusing as the girls try to hide what they are and to add to all existing drama, some psycho is after them, wanting to use them as tools for desruction. HieixOC KuramaxOC
1. Double Trouble

**Alrighty, this is my first fic that I put on fanfiction(.)net! I am posting it again because…. It's been REVAMPED!!! Alright, good then. I might have Samara write an ending funny or something every now and then. ^-^ Anywho, story time!**

* * *

**_Dancing at the End of Time_**

**Story by: Wolf of the Red Moon**

**Beta: FoxWolfDemon**

**Pairings: HieixOC, KuramaxOC, OCxOC (xD), and anyone else I decide to pair together!**

**Disclaimer: Wolf of the Red Moon does not own anything from the anime Yu Yu Hakusho and makes no money from the production of this fic.**

**Claimer: Wolf of the Red Moon does own the characters: Kira and Samara. Take them from her without proper permission and there is a slight chance you could be eaten by rabid field mice while you sleep…**

**Chapter 1 Double Trouble  
----------------------------------**

BEEP… BEEP… BEEP!

_Oh my god… what the hell?!_

BEEP..BEEP..BEEP!

_…That stupid alarm clock…_

BEEPBEEPBE--

The persistent beep of the alarm was abruptly silenced as the clock hit far wall of the bedroom.

"Stupid, _satanic_ clock…," A young girl grumbled as she stumbled out of the bed to pick up the pieces of the broken machine, and set them on the nightstand. She had only meant to turn the thing off, yet instead she had succeeded in throwing it across the room. Again.

_Way to go, Kira,_ she scolded herself, _there goes another $10 down the drain._

"I'm awake, I'm awake," The girl, Kira, mumbled on, "Who came up with school in the first place!? They should be shot."

Slowly (and a little clumsily) she entered the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom, and stumbled to the sink to look in the mirror.

Rubbing her eyes, Kira tried to wipe the dreamy-eyed look out of them. She studied both of them, almost like she was making sure they were the same color as yesterday. Yup, same color indeed. The left was a nice, cool blue color--kind of like ice, she thought--while the right was a warm gold--like… grain! Grain was gold, right?

Grabbing a brush from the counter, the girl and ran it lazily through her tangled, waist-length, black hair. It straightened rather easily, revealing a red streak that immerged from the mess to frame the left side of her face.

Kira's hair had always been rather easy to brush, getting tangled pretty badly at night, but it brushed straight with little difficulty the next day. It was really not as bad at it looked, she tried to tell people.

Satisfied with her hair after the quick run through, Kira stepped out of her room and sauntered sleepily across the hall, opening a door on the other side. Said door lead to another bedroom. This one belonging to that of Samara, her twin sister.

Strolling swiftly to her sister's side, Kira kicked the bed--hard--causing the headboard to hit the wall with a loud BANG which she had no doubt people outside the building could hear. It was always hard to get her sister up in the morning.

She had a dent in the wall behind her bed from the amount of force Kira had to put into it almost every day. One day the wall would come crumbling down and it would be all because of the effect Samara's sleeping habits had on Kira's temper.

"Come on, it's time to get up," she stated loudly, an annoyed edge in her velvety voice.

"… Don't want to… too early," Samara replied with a yawn and pulled the silky covers back over her head, as if hiding could help.

"Too bad, if I have to go to that god forsaken hellhole, then so do you, and it's starting in ten," Kira retorted.

"… Ten…? Ten… what?" Samara questioned groggily, pulling the blanket down just enough to peer out at her sibling.

"What do you think!? Minutes, Sam!!! Now get up!" Kira said and kicked the bed again before walking back to her own room, where she proceeded to dress for the day.

They were suppose to wear the uniforms the school had sent, but those ugly things didn't sit well with the girls and completely clashed with their personalities, so they didn't wear them.

Instead, Kira put on a black and gray stripped tub top (one that goes all the way down, like a shirt without sleeves) that fit tight against her form, and tied the soft ebony ribbon around her ribs just below her breasts.

The first pair of jeans she saw hanging in her closet was the pair that she put on. They were tight at the top and opened up in a nice boot cut at the bottom. Most of her pants were like this, but these were some of the longer ones that dropped low on her waist, and almost covered her feet at the bottom. A couple of silver chains went through a belt loop on one side, causing them to drape down her other leg.

This was her usual wear, and she'd be damned before she let those prissy little school officials change it.

----------------------------

Meanwhile in Samara's room, she had finally--by some great miracle--decided to get out of bed, and get ready for the proclaimed "hellhole" some maniac had the nerve to name school.

She brushed through her raven hair, fixing it up properly so that the blond streak on the under layer would lay nice and visible. Unlike her sister, Samara's hair didn't mess quite as badly during the night. It was about the same as it was when she had went to sleep. It was probably due to the fact that she didn't turn much in her slumber, content in one place until she awoke the next day.

A smile broke out over her lips as she blinked and observed her eyes; there was little more the girl was proud of. They were a day-to-day reminder of the things she loved most. The left was a deep sapphire; the deep blue sea, which held endless mysteries and curiosities. The right was a dark emerald; the lush, green forests of her memories where so many adventures had taken place.

Drawing her attention away from the mirror, Samara stood and walked gracefully to her wardrobe and picked out a yellow tank top and slipped it over her head followed by a green plaid button-up shirt. She rolled the sleeves up to her elbows before grabbing a pair of skinny jeans and tugging them on. Three shiny, silver chains were then looped around her waist before she deemed herself presentable, and glided toward the door.

----------------------

The siblings walked out of their rooms at the exact same time, acknowledging each other with a glance, then ambled lethargically down the hallway together. They stumbled a bit down the stairs and through the living room, crossing straight to the kitchen for a quick bite to eat. It was more like a quick, grab-and-go pop-tart.

This was to be their first day at a new school, and they could already tell it was going to be a very long day, full of nothing special and a bunch of un-eventfulness. It would be no different than any of the others. Up until now their life had been constistantly: go to school, get bored, cause trouble, and in turn, get kicked out. That's how it always was, that's how it always would be.

Grabbing their school things, the twins slipped on some shoes (some black flip flops for Kira--they were easy to put on and throw off--and a pair of gray and black Steve Madden high heels for Samara--Steve Madden being the only designer she knew) and headed out the door.

Kira and Samara lived alone; their parents had died "mysteriously" when the two were very small, or so said the police. The siblings knew exactly how their parents had died. But, luckily, the two inherited a house from them that was paid off. The not so friendly police had no idea that they had no grown up and lived by themselves there. Now that they were eighteen, their was nothing they could do about it anymore.

The girls turned in to the school courtyard to find all the students outside waiting for the bell ring that signaled the start of first period and the beginning of another day at the "hellhole".

"I hate being early…," Samara grumbled her eyes still heavy from sleep as she stretched and reclined against the building.

"There are too many people out here when it's early," Kira stated in agreement. She was more awake than her sister, because she had woken up earlier.

Kira and Samara really just stuck to themselves most of the time… or at least Kira did… Samara was good with making friends, but in truth, she didn't have one that she wouldn't forget about if something better came along.

Kira was more of the type that enjoyed being alone. She got lonely sometimes when her sister would leave her, but she didn't like anyone here… or anywhere else. They were annoying and she would rather stay all by her lonesome than to have to stare at their ugly faces or smell their putrid aroma.

At that moment, with her sister deep in thought, Samara spotted something she had never seen before, something that erased all the tiredness in her body… or should I say someone.

A red head with deep green eyes… he was one really hot guy, but he didn't stay long. He was talking to a little group of boys, smiling politely at them and laughing like good friends before leaving toward the other high school down the street.

"…Wow…," Samara breathed in not much more than a whisper.

"What is it?" Kira questioned, drawn form her thoughts by her flabbergasted sibling.

"Oh, it's nothing," Samara replied, waving her hand in dismissal.

Kira gave her sister a quizzical look; she knew her twin better than that and it was never nothing when Samara was involved.

"Oooook?" She question, raising a brow.

The bell rang before her sister could reply, and all the little humans flooded into the building.

"Ode to Joy. The torture begins." Kira stated removing herself from the side of the building, and heading for the large double doors to enter the building.

Samara was still thinking about that guy from before. He had seemed so familiar, like she had seen him somewhere before… but just where that was, she hadn't the foggiest. She'd have to talk to that boy later… when she didn't have to be tortured by this stupid school.

**------------------------------------------------------**

**And that is it for the first chapter! It wasn't changed all that much, but I'm trying my hardest to lengthen each one of them… hopefully it wasn't too bad... For those people who are just now reading my work, don't look at the other stuff!!! It's so old!!! I wrote it years ago!! And for those of you who have read my stuff and are taking the time to tune back in, I know you will be happy to know that this story does have an ending now and I've even thrown a few surprises in!!**

**So anyway, did you love it? hate it? Anything? **

**Please give your thoughts! Please review!**

**~ Wolf of the Red Moon**

* * *

Preview:

_There are controllers… and then there are controllers; the kind that you use and the kind that use you. Who would have thought that you could experience both in the same day? It figures something like this would happen to us…_

--- Samara [_signing off_]


	2. Controllers

_**Dancing at the End of Time**_

**Story by: Wolf of the Red Moon**

**Beta: Liore**

**Pairings: HieixOC, KuramaxOC, OCxOC, and anyone else I decide to pair together!**

**Disclaimer: Wolf of the Red Moon does not own anything from the anime Yu Yu Hakusho and makes no money from the production of this fic.**

**Claimer: Wolf of the Red Moon ****does**** own the characters: Kira and Samara. Take them from her without proper permission and you could be trampled upon by large, green sheep…**

**Chapter 2 Controllers**

**----------------------------**

"Did you ladies not get the uniforms we sent?" A man in the office asked the twins as they walked in to pick up their schedules… yeah, like they were even going to use the little schedule sheet. It was already in their mind set to become very well acquainted with the roof this year. Samara had already done the dirty work; sneaking into the school, silent as a mouse, to steal the key. Total roof access until the end of time!

"No sir…" Kira lied, something she was well practiced and very good at.

Of course, the two were never going to wear the uniforms; those flimsy little skirts left no room to stash their weapons… heh heh… Call it paranoia to wear weapons on school campus, but they were ready for _anything_. Besides, the "sailor suit" tops were hideous.

"Very well, inform us when they arrive, please… and here are your schedules." The man said and handed a piece of paper to both of the girls with a tight smile plastered on his face. You could tell he didn't really want to be here. Maybe he needed to money or was bribed or something, but whatever it was, it definitely was _not_ because he liked kids.

Kira took the paper hastily--she was ready to get out of the office as fast as she possibly could--while Samara leisurely retrieved hers, glancing down at it with fascination as if she were actually interested in what classes she had.

"Would you like someone to show you the way to class?" The man questioned.

"No thanks, I think we can manage it on our own." Samara stated happily as Kira nodded, agreeing.

"Very well, be on your way." He said with a wave of his hand and when back to whatever he was doing before they had came in.

Kira and Samara walked out of the office and sauntered lazily down the hallway, looking for the signs that pointed to the roof.

"Did you see that smile?" Kira asked, a grin spreading across her face as she tucked her arms behind her head, "I wonder if his face is sore by the end of the day."

"Oh, I know!" Sam echoed cheerfully, "Did you notice the way he didn't look at us unless he had to? And then he practically threw us out! Didn't even spare a glace at the goods." At that she groped herself and made a mock-sexy face.

"He sooo plays for the other team." The shorter girl agreed.

"Probably works here to ogle at the pretty boys."

"I wonder if he has a boyfriend…"

"Gods, Ki! Don't turn him onto your yaoi obsession! He was not pretty enough for that."

Both girls laughed at that as they finally found the stairs and ascended them in double-time to keep from getting caught. It would be just their luck to get caught skipping class on the first day of school. That would have been to icing on the cake. On second thought, fuck the icing! That would be the rainbow sprinkles put on top to drown the icing!

Walking out the door, the twins were met with the reason why they loved to skip (the fact that you didn't have to listen to the teachers babble on about nothing was just a bonus). The sun was bright and warm as it rose up in the sky and it roof was high enough that, as the wind blew by, the fresh scent of the far-off forests assaulted their senses. This was as close as they could get to home--their real home--anymore.

Walking off, leaving her sister to fend for herself, Kira found a place to sit, perched on top of a concrete wall--as high as she could possibly get. Like a cat, she had a thing for high places, the higher the better.

Samara, however, just picked some random place on the side of the building and took a seat. Closing mixed eyes, she let her back lay against the warm ground, her legs dangling off the side. She sighed in content, just happy that the sun was shinning and all was at peace.

That was until something caught her attention…

Carefully trained ears picked up a sound… something like shuffling feet. Then a bored sigh. What the hell?! She and her sister weren't the only people on the roof… had a teacher found out that they were up here? No way, that wasn't a chance in seven hells that a teacher, or normal human for that matter, could have the grace and skill it would require to step foot on this roof without at least one of the twins knowing about it. And seeing as there was no warning from Kira, it was clear that she was still oblivious.

Easing herself to her feet, careful not to make a sound, Samara glanced around, looking for the intruder. At first, there was nothing, but after a moment, because of a slight shift in his stance, she spotted a boy… dark hair, cool pose… and no aura… who the hell was this kid and how the hell did he get up here?! He looked like a normal student, but there was no way he could have hidden himself so thoroughly without even trying.

Sam was about to go over there and give that little piece of crap what was coming to him before recognition dawned on her and she realized that she had seen him before. This little twerp was one of the boys that just so happened to be talking to the hot red head before school. Who would have guessed she would have such luck?

A sly smirk crossed her lips and forced herself into motion, eyes on the prize. He would be her ticket to utter hotness. She prowled closer to the boy, wondering distantly if he was good enough to sense her there.

----------

Kira glanced lazily at her sister for a brief moment, dull curiosity playing across her features, before resuming her nap, not shaken by the fact that another had invaded their space. With a look like that on Samara's face, there was no way his being her was a bad thing, so there was nothing to worry about, right?

But before she could shut her eyes again, a flash of movement caught her attention.

----------

"Hey, you were talking to that red head before school, weren't you?" Samara asked sweetly, getting the boy's attention.

"What? Oh… You mean Kurama? Yeah, what about it?" He asked, obviously unfazed by her presence there. So he had sensed her… what an interesting turn of events. He was definitely human, so what was it that made him so spiritually attuned?

"Oh, nothing, I was just wondering… anyway, I'm Samara." She stated, reaching out her hand.

If she were to manipulate her way into this boy's life, Sam could learn more about the fiery red head, whom she now knew as Kurama. First she'd woo this one and he would then introduce her to her target. There was no standing between Samara and the one she wanted… which was kind of odd in general, because she had never wanted a guy that she hadn't met.

"… Uh… I'm Yusuke." He replied, kind of irked by the forwardness of new girl, but shook her hand nonetheless.

"Well, hi there, Yusuke." She replied, flashing him an innocent smile, "I see we have similar tastes in skip locations."

"Yeah," He smiled back, feeling a little more at home with that statement, at first he was getting these weird vibes like she wasn't human or something, "I don't even know why I come to school in the first place; it's a damn waste of my time."

"I know what you mean." Samara groaned, leaning against the bars surrounding that part of the roof. There had been no bars where she had be perviously laying... So, what? Was she more likely to fall off over here than she was over there? Or did they just run out of money and only fence parts of the edge?

The two sat and spoke for a while, chatting about random subjects and going on and on about how teachers could drag out a conversation about fly mating habits to last a full hour and a half. Yusuke eventually asked her if she wanted to join him and his friends after school at the arcade.

"I'd love to…! Oh, but can I bring someone with me?" She added, almost like an after thought.

"Your boyfriend?" He questioned, a little accusingly.

Samara laughed.

"No, no. My sister." She said pointing up to Kira, who was sitting up on the wall and seemed to be interested in something on the other side.

"Its hard to believe, I know," Samara stated sarcastically, "but I don't have a boyfriend."

"WOW! You two look alike!" Yusuke exclaimed, spellbound, eyes darting back and forth between Samara and the girl on the wall.

"Yeah, genius, that's what you call twins."

"… uh… Sure, she can come." He said, focusing his attention back on the woman before him.

----------

Kira got up from her resting place to see a boy in all black sitting on the other side of the wall, facing to opposite direction. How the hell had he gotten there without her hearing him? He was so close… there was no way he could be human… something about him seemed… off. She narrowed her eyes, clearly unamused with this interloper.

"Who the hell are you?" She growled. Oh yes, Kira was such a people person.

He tensed as if he hadn't known she was there, or perhaps he was just surprised that she noticed him there.

He slowly turned to face her and Kira found it hard not to admire the smooth, pale skin that was stretched tight over broad shoulders. His shirt had no sleeves, displaying strong, lean-muscled arms. Though taller than herself, he appeared shorter than most. And then, as mixed eyes traveled up, they were met by blazing crimson and she was caught.

"Hn." Was all he said in reply…

Kira twitched at the answer, annoyance jerking her out of her trance.

"I asked you a question! I expect an answer." She said coldly.

"I don't have to answer any of your stupid questions, ningen onna." He responded, his deep vocals sending little shivers of pleasure down her spine.

Kira twitched in frustration.

"What did you just call me?! NINGEN!? Baka yarou! I am no pitiful ning--I mean…" She trailed off, not finding any words to save herself with.

The fire apparition glared at her with malice filled eye before he disappeared. That's it; just vanished. Without so much as a shift in the wind, he was gone and Kira was alone on the wall once more.

Sighing in defeat, she reclined back on the wall, resuming her leisurely resting, the sun's caressing rays warming her skin.

"He didn't have to just leave like that…" She muttered to herself, closing her eyes, "I didn't say I didn't like the company…"

----------

_Hours Later…_

The bell had finally rung and the twins were on there way out of the building of torture, their brains fried and their eyes heavy. They had actually gone to their last few class periods! They deserve some applause! Miracles _do_ happen!

"The guy I was talking to earlier, Yusuke, he invited us to hang with him and his friends at the arcade later." Samara informed softly. Why she didn't say this earlier was a mystery. It was less likely that Kira would be convinced to go on such short notice, but then again… you should never give her time to think about it.

"The arcade?" She questioned distastefully.

Kira didn't really like places like that; they tended to have tons of people running around screaming and yelling for no reason. Pointless noise induced by the mind-numbing effects of video gaming and candy. Besides an arcade sounded a little… boring. To people like her anyway, the people who had no gaming ability what so ever.

"This is about a guy, isn't it?" She asked shooting her sister an accusing glare.

Samara hesitated, but slowly nodded, letting her lower lip quiver a little as she gave Kira her best 'puppy-dog face'.

"… Fine" She sighed in defeat.

If she didn't do this, Samara either wouldn't go (in which case she would complain and gripe all night and day about how Kira was such a party pooper and how she would have had so much fun if she had just gone) or she would go and let Kira walk back home alone. That didn't sound so bad, but she would regret it when Sam got home and preceded to go on and on about how it had been the greatest night of her life and how she just missed everything by choosing to stay home.

"YAY!" Samara exclaimed, throwing her arms around her sister's neck in a tight bear hug.

"Yeah, yeah. I said I'd go, so get off." Kira said with a scowl.

"Alright!" Samara said, still just happy that her antisocial sibling was coming.

Together, they made their way to the arcade, having to stopping and ogling at the bright lights flashing on the outside for a few minutes before they finally opened the door. Looking inside, they immediately spotted Yusuke fighting with Kuwabara, who they had met earlier in school. The sound of screaming kids and loud, bleeping, buzzing games was kind of annoying, but they stepped inside nonetheless.

"Hey Samara! Sup?" Yusuke called, stopping his fight with Kuwabara long enough to look up and acknowledge her.

Sam smiled and waved to the boys before she looked up to see a Goth kid… glaring at them… What the hell did they do to him? Samara had a strange urge to poke him just to see what would happen. It looked like Yusuke's group had their own little male version of Kira!

"Who's that?" She questioned to Yusuke in a whisper as he left Kuwabara on the ground to come and greet her officially.

"Oh, Samara, this is Hiei! I'm a little surprised that he came, actually… Hiei, this is Samara and her twin sister." Yusuke called not bothering to even get Kira's name.

Hiei shut his eyes to show that he wasn't listening.

"I _have_ a name you know!" The smaller of the girls hissed vehemently, "It's Kira!!! Call me anything but Kira and I will rip you into tiny little pieces and scatter them around the globe so no one will ever find them!!!"

She almost scaring Yusuke out of his pants. It was like a shorter, edgier version of Hiei with boobs and hair that obeyed the laws of gravity.

"Oh… uh, sorry… This is Kira." He corrected himself with a sweat drop.

"Her name fits her." Kuwabara mumbled under his breath.

Kira twitched at the comment.

"What was that, smartass?!" She hissed with a glare, unable to repress the low growl that rumbled up from her throat.

"Nothing, nothing." He replied, with his hands raised in a mock surrender.

She twitched again as Samara laughed at the scene they were making. Random people looked up from their games and workers had actually stopped what they were doing to stare and the irritated girl with slightly fearful curiosity.

"… Hey, Samara, I challenge you to a game of Shockwave!" Yusuke called, changing the subject, and handed her a token.

"Alright!" She replied happily, taking the token and strolling over to the game.

They picked their characters and the screen flashed 'Go!' and the game began.

Not knowing what to do, Samara started pressing random buttons, hoping that one of them might actually be the one she was supposed to hit. After what seemed like forever of watching the players punch each other and make weird grunt noises, a big yellow K.O. sign flashed on the screen.

"You beat me! How did you do that!?" Yusuke almost had a heart attack from the shock of being beat by someone who had never played the game before.

"Talent." Samara lied with a playful smile. She proceeded to do a victory dance to provoke Yusuke's injured ego. It ultimately lead her to the door of the place in which you could not see into or out of.

"Samara, watch out where you're going." Yusuke warned.

----------

Kira and Hiei rolled there eyes then glared at each other, pissed that they seemed to be thinking the same thing.

'God Hiei's so… annoying! He just stands there with that mysterious, sexy bad guy look thinking that he's better than everyone else… Ack! What the hell am I thinking?! I didn't mean sexy! Scratch that! I should _not_ be thinking that, he hates me! He hates EVERYONE! Damnit! Stupid mind! Stop being attracted to jackasses!' Kira thought wildly, struggling to weather her expressions so as not to give away her thoughts.

Hiei smirked, telepathy was a useful thing. He could listen to this girl go on and on about him inside her head all day. Kira was much more interesting that any of these stupid human games.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SMRIKING AT!" She hissed. If looks could kill, that bastard would be so screwed.

"You're wrong." He stated flatly.

"What?" Kira questioned, blinking in confusion.

"You're wrong..." Hiei said.

A blush slowly worked its way over Kira's face. She knew what he exactly what he meant. Somehow she had either been murmuring her thoughts aloud or he had tapped into her thoughts. Averted her gaze to some idiot, Kira ignored the fire demon, watching the boy try to figure out how to play the game that he was at.

----------

**WHACK!**

Samara rubbed her head.

While she was victory dancing, ignoring the warnings Yusuke was giving her, the door had opened unexpectedly and hit her none too softly in the back of the head, sending her flying forward onto the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Came a kind male voice.

Wincing as she looked up, Samara saw the red head, Kurama, who had his hand offered to her to help her up.

"Oh, it's no problem! It was all my fault! I mean you didn't mean to or anything, you were just coming in the door…" Samara replied with a soft pink tinted blush and took his hand.

Once Samara was to her feet, Yusuke came loping over to the scene to meet the redhead and see if his new friend was ok.

"Kurama, you made it…! Oh, I see you've already met Samara." He stated, grinning. It was the funniest thing in the world to him that Sam had actually been hit by a door. He warned her, after all, but NO don't listen to Yusuke when he's trying to help. You know where that gets you? It gets you hit by doors!

Kurama winced. "I wish you would call me Shuichi. And no, I don't believe I got her name. I'm Kurama. It is a pleasure to meet you, Samara." He greeted in that charmingly perfect way.

"The pleasure is all mine." She replied with a smile to cover her obvious blush.

And that was when it happened. It started as a dull ringing, assaulting her ears as a minor annoyance, but nothing serious. But then, it grew slowly louder and louder. She griped her ears has the growing volume began to give her a headache... She was sure that the ringing wasn't the only thing wrong. It she listened, just behind the dreaded noise, there was a deeper sound… it could have been a man's voice. This was definitely not because of her fall.

"Do you guys here that?" She asked, hoping that she wasn't yelling it.

Yusuke and Kurama looked at her strangely for a moment, but shook there heads, "What are you talking about, Sam? I don't hear anything…" Yusuke replied.

He sounded distant past the ring, as if he were calling to her from across a canyon. You see, Kira and Samara were demons, thus their ears were very, _very_ sharp, making small, high pitched sounds seem like big noises, capable of drowning out most other things. It was like blowing a dog whistle, just the twins were the dogs.

'Oh great… it just keeps getting louder...' Samara thought, glancing up to look at Kira who was also gripping her ears. Their eyes met and they exchanged a worried look.

"Where could it be coming from?" Kira asked herself.

"Sorry guys, we have to go. Kira, come on!" Samara called with a bit of aggression laced delicately in.

Kira nodded once, ignoring to command in her sibs voice, and followed her out the door of the arcade. Normally she wouldn't stand to be given an order, wouldn't take it, wouldn't follow it, but this time was dire. They needed to leave and they needed to NOW. This was no time to let some stupid dominance thing get in the way.

Kira gave Kurama a glare before she exited. Her eyes were not as they were when she had come in, but a dazzling and somewhat disturbing blood red leaked in, dyeing the edges of her irises, encircling the blue and gold.

The fox's eyes widened when he realized this.

Outside, the girls made a desperate dash for the park. There was a forest at the end of it that stretched on for miles. There, they could be safe and wouldn't hurt anyone… they hoped…

"What _is_ that noise?" Samara questioned.

"If I knew I would have told you be now." Kira retorted.

"The spell on your eyes in showing… I don't think it'll hold up much longer… the slit is starting to show up." Samara informed.

"It's the same with yours." Kira said.

The sound at this point got louder… a lot louder. It was becoming to much to take. Finally, almost thankfully, the two collapsed to the forest floor, passing out due to the stress whatever it was had put on their brain. It was a quiet, floating sleep with no dreams, where they remained aware of the time passing by. It was like the whole time they were just a small step away from waking.

----------

It had been quite some time before they awoke in a completely different area. No longer were they in the sheltered forest, but they were sitting in an alley, both of them displaying part of their demon form, wolf ears jutting proudly from their heads, a black tail draped idly along the dirty ground, fangs glimpsing the outside would though slightly parted lips, and claws covered in mud and grime from a number of different things.

"What… happened?" Samara questioned groggily.

"I don't know… It feels like I hit my head against a wall." Kira replied.

"How do you know what that feels like… experience?" Samara asked with a tired smirk.

Kira glared at her twin halfheartedly before struggling to her feet.

"I'm going home… See you there… if you can make it there…" She said, and then staggered away, tripping a few times as she went.

Samara struggled to get up, but end up falling back to the cold, hard ground of the alley.

"I think I'll just sleep here for a while." She stated to no one in particular, flattening her ears and curling her ebony tail around her, fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**And that's it for the second chapter! I think I made it about twice as long as it originally was! xD I hope you like it because I had to sit up until midnight (on a school night) rewriting it. But I'm happy to do it! Because I love all you lovely reviewers! Haha you are the reason I continue to exist! Without you… well, I would probably be sleeping, that's for sure. lmao**

**So, did you love it? hate it? Anything? **

**Please give your thoughts! Please review!**

**~ Wolf of the Red Moon**

Preview:

You know, I really hate games… especially ones where you put your reputation on the line. You think it might be fun, you trust your friends to go easy on you, but nooo, everyone gang up on the short ones… You guys are sure jerks…

--- Kira [_signing off_]


	3. Let the Games Begin

**This is very sad. T^T I've only gotten one review for this story and I'm on the 3rd chapter... I guess not many people are still into Yu Yu Hakusho... or OC pairings. It used to be tons of people, but today YYH is old news, but I won't lose hope. Please review if you're reading this fic!!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Dancing at the End of Time**_

**Story by: Wolf of the Red Moon**

**Pairings: HieixOC, KuramaxOC, OCxOC, and anyone else I decide to pair together!**

**Disclaimer: Wolf of the Red Moon does not own anything from the anime Yu Yu Hakusho and makes no money from the production of this fic.**

**Claimer: Wolf of the Red Moon ****does**** own the characters: Kira, Samara, Kanami, and Koji. Take them from her without proper permission and cranky old women will beat you with their purses next time you go shopping…**

**Chapter 3 Let the Games Begin**

**---------------------------------------**

"What is going on?" Yusuke questioned.

The whole gang had been gathered up from their night of gaming and trouble making and was now sitting in Koenma's office waiting for whatever the infantile prince had to say. For the sake of Phil, the imaginary, purple pony, it had better be good. They were all pretty pissed about the sacrifice of their fun… but all had the same thought… it was probably for another mission…

"As you all well know," Koenma began, you could already they could already tell this was going to take forever, "every since the massacre 200 years ago, wolf demons have become very rare--the rarest even! Even seeing one is considered to be a once in a lifetime spectacle! But these demons are also very powerful and can do a lot of damage if given the proper opportunity…"

The prince stopped to look up, meeting the annoyed faces of the gang. They were _not _enjoying this little piece of history that he was trying to share with him. They didn't come here to do through demonology 101 and by the look of things, they wanted him to wrap it up.

"Getting to the point, there have been supposed sightings of a pair of wolf demons in the area…" He informed.

Yusuke smirked and punched his hand with his fist, clearly up for a lupine beat-down, but he relaxed as Koenma waved his hand, motioning for him to sit down and calm himself.

"The wolf demons themselves don't seem to be doing any harm, but I fear someone is trying to control them… and possibly close to succeeding."

"What kinds of things are these demons being manipulated into doing?" Kurama inquired.

"It can't be that bad, can it? I mean if these wolf demons are as strong as what you say, then wouldn't they have enough power to stop whoever it is from controlling them?" Kuwabara questioned, adding a little stupidity to the moment.

"It's not that easy, Kuwabara; we're not talking about ropes and chains here…" Koenma said, shaking his head in dismay.

"What do you mean, pacifier breath? How's he controlling them?" Yusuke voiced.

"The manipulator seems to be using some sort of object that produces a diversely acute sound that he uses to, apparently, override their senses… a little like mind control." Koenma replied.

"Why is he doing this?" The lead detective suspiciously narrowed his eyes, "It's not everyday you hear about some psycho trying to control the world's scariest dogs."

"Yes, well apparently he's being paid to kill some very important people, not unlike an assassin, but instead of doing the dirty work himself, he's decided to recruit unwilling agents."

"This guy doesn't want to get his hands dirty, so he uses demons to do his job for him?" Yusuke went over it to himself.

"Precisely." Koenma praised.

Hiei stood leaning against the wall listening, not saying a word, acting as if it didn't affect him in the least with his cool, not-my-problem, bastard way.

"How do you suppose we go about stopping this?" Kurama questioned.

"That's what I need you to find out." Koenma said.

"So you're telling us you don't know…" Hiei stated.

Koenma blushed with embarrassment and hid behind the mounds upon mounds of paper work he had yet to file. And with that, the fire demon was proven 100% correct. The prince had no idea how to stop this mystery person; he didn't even know where to start.

Yusuke laughed and stood up, walking to the door. "Well, don't worry, baby breath. We'll come up with something." He stated as he stepped out the door followed by the rest of his team.

"…I hope so… but maybe I should have warned them of the emotional stress some sounds put on wolf demons…" The young prince put closed his eyes in thought, "Wolves are temperamental to start with… They could be dangerous if those stress levels get too high… I suppose I'll tell them later." Koenma said to himself, opening amber eyes to stare at the double doors worriedly.

-----

"You made it…!" Kira called as she watched the zombie-like Samara walk into the house and take a seat beside her on the couch, "It just took you till dark."

"Just barely… hey wait, YOU FUCKING DITCHED ME!" Samara yelled, pointing accusingly at her sibling.

"You took too long." Kira replied with a shrug.

"HOW COULD YOU DITCH ME?" Samara, ignoring her sister, continued to rant.

Kira absently stared at the ceiling, giving the taller wolfess a clear signal that she wasn't listening. Samara dismissed it easily, too tired to carry on the argument and picked up the TV remote, turning it to something random, drawing their attention away from reality for a while.

"Weren't we supposed to be at school today?" Kira questioned.

"Who cares?"

"Good point…"

Samara flipped to the news, curious to know if she was on in. Having a giant gap missing from your memory was one thing, but to wake up in a semi-demon form in an alley beside a public street was another all together. There was no telling what people could have seen.

_'The body of Mr. Karashi was found this morning inside his home. His limbs and torso were literally torn to pieces, and bite marks on the body suggest the presence of attack dogs. The murderer has yet to be found. Everyone in the area should stay in their homes; this killer is very dangerous and--' _At that, she turned off the TV.

"Well… I think I know where we were last night…" Samara said quietly.

"…Looks like it." Kira replied, nonchalantly. No big deal, just a stupid human, right?

There was a knock at the door… but it didn't stop there… whoever the hell it was decided to have their own concert outside, using the door as drums.

Samara got up to get the door, if only to make the banging stop.

Opening it revealed Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei.

"Yo!" Yusuke chimed with a friendly wave and that annoyingly goofy grin.

"How the hell did you find out where we live?" Samara questioned, sticking her head out the door, glancing from side to side. To her relief she found no one else. "Are you like… stalking us?!"

"Of course not! The phone book helps a lot… We were kind of worried when you didn't show up at school… Soooo, we figured we'd come and make sure you weren't sick or anything… I mean, you ran out of the arcade pretty fast yesterday." Kuwabara rambled.

"Oh well--" THUD! BANG! CRASH!

Sam was cut off by loud noises coming from within the house.

"I'm ok!" Kira called from the stairs.

"Gods, Ki! That's the fourth time this week." Samara yelled, brow twitching in annoyance. It had been amusing while they were children, but living with a klutz got frustrating after the money spent on first aid, new flooring, and various other appliances.

"Oh yeah, like you've never fallen down the stairs before!" Kira called sarcastically.

The boys peaked in, eyes wide, as curiosity got the best of them.

The shorter twin was lying in the floor at the bottom of the stair mumbling incoherently to herself.

Yusuke and Kuwabara snickered as Kira, still in her position on the floor, brushed herself off. Why she didn't stand up, as any normal person would, nobody knows. Kira will be Kira; normality wasn't part of the equation.

"Well, come in then." Samara sighed, moving so her guests could step inside.

"So you live here alone?" Kurama inquired.

"Yeah, it's just me and Kira." Samara replied.

Kira still remained on the floor. Not speaking, not moving… was she breathing?! She couldn't have finally succeeded in killing herself with her lack of coordination, could she?! No, no, she was breathing… just a tired little wolf, too lazy to even pick herself off the floor. Besides, there was no real hurry, no reason she--

"Are you going to get up or what?" Hiei questioned, walking to stand above the girl.

They shared a heated glare as Kira crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest. She huffed; Kira-language for _'fuck no!'_ Now that he said something about it, the ground seemed so much for comfy than the idea of getting up.

The raven haired fire apparition stared down at the wolf girl, thoughts racing through his mind.

What the hell was that scent?! There was something on her--something that wasn't there yesterday… it smelled musky, like the outdoors… there was a faint pine scent cling to her, accompanied by grass and earth… and maybe some sort of fruit. Kira. Smelled. Like. A. Forest.

WHY?!

And that wasn't all. There was a different musk there, under everything else. It smelled… really good. Made him want to get closer, to rub against her as if she were another demon.

How idiotic! Hiei had not been with a human woman since he had come to this world and he didn't plan on starting with this one… although she was--NO! Do not even think of continuing that thought.

"What are you staring at?" Kira inquire coldly.

"Hn." Was the only thing she got out of Hiei as he averted his gaze away from her, unwilling to admit he had been staring.

"Play nice now." Yusuke teased.

Hiei glared hard at Yusuke then, reaching down, he picked up Kira. Something about her small frame being sprawled out across the hardwood floor was oddly provoking. He didn't know whether to hit her for being a stupid human of rape her for smelling like a bitch in heat.

By now the little scene had earned the attention of all the unfortunate people standing in the room and as the strange girl was placed on her feet and the irony of this situation finally started to sink in.

Kira stood a good three, three and a half inches shorter than Samara and about the same height as Hiei; maybe a little shorter. Were they made for each other or something?! What was the chances of two incredibly short people of approximately the same age finding each other right here in Japan?! Forget eHarmony!

"Wow, Kira! You two make a perfect little couple!" A male voice came from the, now open, door. And with that, the awkward silence that had eased upon the group of teens was banished.

"Kanami, Koji!!!" Samara called, flinging herself at the figures that walked in the door.

Kanami, the female of course, had dark brown hair, draping in glossy waves to the small of her waist. Wide brown doe-eyes--normal for this region--lit up her face with that classically sweet innocent good-girl look. But her outfit was a tight, dark blue shirt with no lettering or logo and pair of baggy black pants, complete with numerous pockets--odd for any non-jungle based region. It gave her a don't-fuck-with-me look.

Koji, on the other hand, had short black hair, messy and unbrushed atop his head. Dazzling amethyst eyes looked out from under dark lashes. He wore a pear of ripped jeans and a black t-shirt.

He was beautiful for a boy, a real looker, but the way Kanami was attacked to his arm said stepping to close was a major no-no. The two were a couple--had been since childhood--and currently best friends to the Kira and Samara.

"Yo! We invited ourselves over for a sleep over!" Kanami stated, prying herself free of Samara and taking a seat on the couch, hands behind her head and feet propped on the coffee table like she owned the place.

"That's it!" Samara called out, letting Koji go free, "Kira and I were looking for a way to relieve some stress anyway! You could all stay the night, like a huge sleep over party…!" She continued, looking over her new group of friends, proud of her brilliant idea.

"All right. I think I can stay." Yusuke replied with a shrug.

"I can." Kuwabara said. What else did he have to do? There was no dork convention tonight.

Kurama just smiled and nodded as Hiei rolled his eyes, but he wasn't going anywhere either. To only thing he was doing was taking over Kurama's couch or sleeping in a tree.

"Whatever." Kira grumbled. She was still not happy about Hiei picking her up, thus inadvertently winning the battle. Well, he would not win the war! Wolves were known for being stubborn and Kira was the perfect poster child of that oh-so-appealing characteristic.

But just as she was about to flop back down on the floor, Hiei grabbed the back of her shirt, holding her by force. Her shirt lifted to show a bit of her pale stomach and a provocative bellybutton ring. Not to mention stretching the thin fabric over her not-so-flat chest.

A haughty glare was thrown Hiei's way as she pulled away, exiting the living room and heading up the stairs--this time succeeding to reach the top. Just who the hell did he think he was?! That bastard man must think he's god or something. There was no way in hell that she was going to be trapped in a house with him all night.

Kira walked quietly down the hall and into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her and flipping the lock. Walking to her window, almost tiptoeing her way there, trying to keep the floorboards from creaking, she opened the glass, pushed out the screen, and slipped out… only to be caught before she hit the ground.

Koji, who seemed to have been waiting for her, gave the little wolf a huge grin. He knew her too well to not see through that trick the moment she pulled away from Hiei and walked up the stairs. Damn.

"Not this time, Kiki…"He said, wiggling a finger in front of her face, "We have something big planed for you." That didn't sound very good.

Kira struggled to get free from his grasp, but he had grabbed her around the waist, lifting her off the ground and carried her back inside. It wasn't really all that hard to keep the girl for escape when she was in this form. Humans were such weak creatures.

"No escaping tonight, Ki. No one in this room is leaving until day light." Kanami said, a devilish gleam in her eye. "Now, first things first, we are going to play a little game… truth or dare."

Samara giggled from her seat in the floor, probably thinking up tons of awful things to make the others do.

"Oh no." Kira muttered, hanging her head. She knew how things were going to turn out already. Embarrassing song-and-dance routines, awkward kisses, and too much random idiocy lay in the near future.

Everyone, even Hiei--with some force--sat in a circle on the floor.

"Who's first?" Kanami questioned with an innocent smile.

"I'll go first…! Kuwabara, truth or dare?" Samara asked with an evil look.

"Truth." He stated.

"Gods, your suck a _sissy_… oh well, hum… who is currently your biggest crush?" She questioned.

"My beautiful Yukina!" He answered with no hesitation, flames igniting in his eyes and fists thrust into the air to show his passion. But his ego was crushed in a matter of seconds as something hard slammed into the back of his head. When he turned around, there was nothing. Hum, how weird.

Kira sniggered from her spot, having missed what had really hit him (because she had been angrily staring into space), but still finding it incredibly amusing that his moment was ruined.

But, of course, the game went on. It was too much to hope for a distraction. "… Urameshi, truth or dare?" He questioned.

"Truth."

"Gah!!!" Samara groaned out in annoyance, "Stop being fags and pick dare!"

The boys when on like they didn't hear her.

"Are you _really_ going to marry Keiko? I mean, you seem like the guy that would have a lady on the side…" The orange haired goof questioned with an implied nudge.

"GODS!!! At least pick some better questions!!!" Samara was a little beyond annoyance now.

But again, things when on as if she hadn't even opened her mouth.

"Well, yeah." Yusuke replied with a shrug, "Keiko's the only girl for me." There was a pause while the spirit detective glanced around the circle for the next victim. Samara would complain about anything he could come up with, Kira and Hiei were tempting, but he figured if he wanted to survive this night that that was out of the question. Then his eyes lay on the other female in the room. "Kanami, truth or dare?"

"Dare me, babe." She replied with a clever smirk.

"I dare you to… shove a box of Fruit Loops over your head, declare you are the queen of breakfast cereal, and speak with a British accent for the rest of the night."

A smirk crossed Kanami's lips and she stood, disappearing into the kitchen. There was a few light sounds like the slamming of cabinets, something being dumped into a bowl, more rummaging, plastic sliding against plastic (?!), before the brown eyed girl returned. A cereal box was placed on her head and an empty, 7 inch salt shaker was in her hand.

"I am _queen _of all that is fruity and breakfast related!" She said, the British accent making almost everyone burst out laughing, "And this [the salt shaker] is my scepter of whole grain goodness."

No one could stop from laughing at that. Kanami was definitely up on the friends for life list.

"Alright, truth or dare… Samara?" She asked, accent still in place, as she pointed the salt shaker-scepter at the eager young girl.

"Did you even have you ask? Dare me!" She called excitedly.

"I dare you to…" She looked around for something to give her ideas, "…Dump ice in your bra. And leave it there until it melts."

Samara got up, retrieved a cup from the kitchen, filled it with ice, and returned to her seat. There, she proceeded to stuff the ice into her bra right there in front of everyone. Once she was done, she gave a sweet little smile to all the people that now stared at her with shocked expressions.

"Honey, I'm to hott to be cold." She said with wink, "My dear little sib! Truth. Or dare?"

"…dare." Kira replied… a little most that slightly worried.

Samara smirked. "I dare you to…" She got on her hands and knees, crawling toward her sister to whisper in her ear, just loud enough that every could hear, "…sleep with Hiei tonight."

Oh. No. She. Did. Not!!!! Kira gave a shocked look as Hiei began to unsheathe his trusty katana. Wait… did he have that when he got here?! Gah, no! Who cares?! Samara, he own sibling, just cursed her to do _that _with that bastard?! No. Way. In. HELL!!! This was NOT going to happen!

Kira was tempted to grab that katana out of Hiei's hand and slice that mutt up herself!

"You do not have to _do_ anything, just sleep in the same bed." She continued with a shrug, twirling her hands in the air as if it was nothing.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kanami, and Koji started to laugh, only succeeding in busting a gut as they saw Hiei's deadly glare and Kira's omg-this-can't-be-happening-to-me glazed expression as she looked almost ready to faint.

"T-Truth… truth or dare… K-Kurama?" Kira stuttered out, after coming to the conclusion that she had no choice but to take Samara's dare.

Kurama smiled sweetly at the blushing wolf girl.

"Dare, I suppose…" He replied.

Her own problems momentarily forgotten, the girl's eyes flickered crimson as a devilish smirked crossed her lips. She was hoping he would say that. Samara liked this boy, thus, providing the perfect opportunity for revenge.

"I dare you to be our stripper! You have to give Samara a lap dance while you strip down to your underwear." She almost purred, pure satisfaction oozing from every pore as she saw Samara's face heat. "And, Samara… you aren't allowed to touch."

The protest sparked in Sam's eyes, but died as Kurama nobly accepted his dare standing and pulling the girl up so that she sat on a chair, starting to sway his hips. It wasn't long before his shirt was hitting the floor and Samara was graced with a toned, sun kissed chest.

She itched to reach out and touch him, to run her hands over the smooth flesh that had been presented to her, but she couldn't go against the rules. She knew all too well what would happen if she did anything to deny the dare. It was bad. So for now, Samara was forced to sit on her hands and try to reign in her cravings.

Kira smirked, knowing that Samara was having a hard time with the no-touch rule. It looked like that was all she was focusing on. As Kurama unbuttoned his pants, she didn't even bother to hide her blush or to even control her shaking. Oh yes, it was all Samara could do not to touch.

"Don't have a nosebleed, Sammy!" Kira giggled out.

Samara shot her sister a dirty look. However this would play out, she would have revenge for this. There was no way Kira was going to make her suffer through this tantalizing torture and get off scot-free. There had to be some way to get her back for this. But the thoughts stopped there. Samara was caught once again in the sexy roll of Kurama hips and the way he was slowly easing those jeans down his strong thighs.

Delicious, and yet just out of her reach. She had to wonder if the boy had done this before. He was to _good_ like a professional almost. What a _fox_.

But as soon as his pants hit the ground, it was over. A heavily blushing Kurama took his seat back on the floor and Samara was left stunned on her chair. That was the single most hottest experience she had ever be fortunate enough to witnessed. Gods, Kira would pay for this.

Everything was silent for a moment before a still wide eyed Kanami burst out with, "Damn man!!! That was _hot_!"

She was ignored by everyone as the silence drug on a while longer.

"Hey, Kurama…?" Samara peeped after a moment, still glued to her spot, blushing at the memory of moments before.

"Yes?" He questioned.

"Do you mind if I take your turn?"

"Oh… um… I guess it's fine. You may."

"Thanks." Sam have the fox a sweet smile before turning to Kira with a heated glare, "Kira! Trust or dare?!"

"Hey! That has to be against the rules! You can't take his turn like that!" Kira was looking for any way to escape.

"I didn't take it. He gave it to me. Now answer the question!"

"I… I…" Kira struggled over her choice. If she picked trust, then that would save her from the most humiliating dare of her life--the likes of which she knew was coming, but that would tarnish her reputation as badass. If she chose dare, then at least she would have her dignity. Besides, truth didn't pose complete safety. Might as well leap before you think.

"Dare?" She mumbled out, muscles clenched and ready.

Samara chuckled evilly, rising slowly from her position on the chair. Kira knew then that she had chosen wrong.

"I dare you… to shift in from of everyone."

"Samara?!" Kanami gasped.

Koji went so still that it was scary.

"What does that mean?" Kuwabara asked.

"Samara," Kira hissed between her teeth, "You know I can't do that."

"What's that? Are you denying my dare? Does that mean you _give up_?"

"Samara, please, for the love of my sanity, chose another dare!"

But Kira's pleas fell on deaf ears. Samara didn't really care about Kira's sanity, it was almost nonexistent anyway, but, _damn it_, she was going to win this game! Kira had to suffer.

"Fine, Kira. Seeing as you give up on that dare, you cannot escape this one." She put her hands on her hips, showing everyone that she meant business. Samara Elisabeth Vance was _not _a wolf to be trifled with. "To add to my earlier dare, you and Hiei must sleep in your bed, without blankets…and you, my dear," She got right up in Kira's face, "Must. Be. Nude."

"WHAT?!" Kira was louder, but she was sure that Hiei's voice had taken part in that exclamation.

"Yup. It's eleven pm now. You are to head up stairs, remove the blankets from your bed (and put them outside you door), remove your own clothes and crawl into bed with him." Almost lake an after thought, Samara continued with, "You are to remain in the room, in the bed, all night until Kanami of myself come to retrieve you tomorrow."

"Samara, no! Anything but--"

"I'm sorry little sister," She said, placing a hand on her sibs long, dark hair and giving it a mussing tussle, "You brought this upon yourself. Besides, I've heard that revenge is best served… naked."

Everyone was laughing then. Yusuke and Kuwabara were rolling on the floor, and Kanami and Koji held onto each other, afraid they would topple over if they didn't. Kurama had his hand raised to his mouth as he tried politely not to chuckle at Hiei's priceless expression.

There was the tiniest blush across his checks as he stared out the window with a grumpy face. He was still mildly upset, but it wasn't hard to tell that he was picturing himself, on a bed, sleeping with a naked Kira. It was only a question of what kind of sleeping was in his thoughts.

"Well, I think everyone needs to pick where they want to sleep! I'm eager to see how this dare is going to play out." Koji said between laughs.

Kira shot him a glare.

"Off to bed with you." Kanami stated, hurriedly pushing Kira and Hiei up the stairs and into Kira's room, shutting the door behind them.

"Don't forget to toss your blankets outside the door so that we know you're not using them!" Samara called from down stairs.

"Might as well just toss your closes out here too!" Yusuke called.

Kira removed her sheets and opened the door, tossing them into the hallway. She them flicked off the lights before slowly stepping out of her clothes. It was easy taking off her shirt and pants compared to her underwear, but she got through it. Opening the door just enough to fit her hand through, she threw the out of the room as well.

She remained painfully aware that there was another in the room; her lupine senses, regretfully, couldn't be fooled. He was by the side of the bed, just standing there. Kira's eyes had adjusted already to the dark and she was aware that he was looking away, but there was still the urge to cover herself.

But there was nothing for that. Blankets were not allowed, clothes were not allowed. There was nothing left to hide her from his view. But maybe the thing that she wanted to hide the most was the musk that was filling the air. Her body was reacting involuntarily to him being there, to being nude, even in the dark, before him… and from the smell of things, his body was reacting to hers as well.

Kira sighed and got into the bed, facing away from Hiei, leaving _lots_ of space for him on the other side. If she ever hoped to survive this night--without raping him--she would have to keep a good distance between them.

Hiei slowly made his way onto the bed, sitting on the side as he began lifting his shirt up and over his head.

WHOA! No! That was not allowed! What the hell did he think he was doing?! Just because she was laying here naked, in a sheet-less bed, waiting for him to get in, did not mean that she was all of the sudden willing to have sex with the boy!

"What are you doing?" Kira questioned, eyes wide. It was dark in the room, but Hiei still looked like a sex god. And said sex god joining her in a bed shirtless way enough to tweak her senses even if she wasn't nude.

"I sleep without a shirt. It gets hot at night." He said as he eased in the bed beside the girl.

It wasn't like she could say anything to stop him or do anything to get out of this room. They were stuck here together, exactly like this until morning.

They lay in silence, facing opposite directions, for a long time before finally drifting off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------

**And that's it for the third chapter! It's a little longer than the last chapter. I'm trying to work on the length while still keeping it interesting. But anyway, what will Kira and Hiei do now that Samara had doomed them to this dare? lol lots of fun in the next chapter, so stay tuned!**

**So, did you love it? hate it? Anything? **

**Please give your thoughts! Please review!**

**~ Wolf of the Red Moon**

* * *

Preview:

It's so hard to keep a secret identity. I have no idea how all these superheroes pulled it off for so long. Well, we're not the Justice League here… and I think there's a little rat that might be onto us. Villain or ally? Who knows? But, geez, I can't be superwoman all the time; it was only a matter of time before word got out.

--- Kanami [signing off]


	4. Blood Work

Now, time for my response to my lovely reviewers!!!! :3

**Darkblood Cross:** Thank you, my dear haha, but I wish you would call me Wolf. I don't like associating myself with my characters. It's all about the readers here. X3 I just can find ways to connect more with Kira than with Samara… but Kurama is still the man I would have wanted xD

**My silly little anonymous reviewer:** Just reading your review made me laugh.

Placing an OC in a story entitles that it's probably a sue story. And if you couldn't tell that by the summary, I don't think YOU should be calling anyone a retard. Lol How often do you see a story with an OC, much less an OC pairing that is not a story about a Many/Gary Sue? Not very often. Sometimes this means that the story is going to be a parody, a funny or spoof version of the anime its written about, but more often than not, its to give the reader a chance to find something in common with one of the OCs, to display themselves as the main character. Because, lets be realistic here, who doesn't want to be the main character every once in awhile?

I am an author of may things, thanks. x3 I write sue stories, original stories, and even pairings of the characters within the stories already (mostly yaoi in this case). But right now I'm writing this story because it please my friends, so it could please others. And because of the genre (Mary Sue is a legit genre that you can find almost everywhere for almost anything) of fic or story someone writes, never justifies a flame like yours.

I haven't heard an insult like that since I was in middle school, so maybe you should try taking off those dippers your wearing and put on some pants. I can't help but think that you're one of those poor little kids that probably doesn't know I'm a lot older (I mean, if you were my age, I don't think you would have the time… or even care enough to write something like that) and you're probably really lonely and feeling low. You probably just got picked on at school and wanted to find a sucker on the internet to take it out on, and you just picked the wrong person. It's almost proven by your failure to login, remaining hidden by not identifying yourself, preventing my readers or myself from seeing your written work (which if you don't have any, I doubt you should have said anything at all) or from reporting your comment. So, in that case, I feel sorry for you.

You tried. Better luck next time.

_**

* * *

**_

Dancing at the End of Time

**Story by: Wolf of the Red Moon**

**Pairings: HieixOC, KuramaxOC, OCxOC, and anyone else I decide to pair together!**

**Disclaimer: Wolf of the Red Moon does not own anything from the anime Yu Yu Hakusho and makes no money from the production of this fic.**

**Claimer: Wolf of the Red Moon ****does**** own the characters: Kira, Samara, Kanami, and Koji. Take them from her without proper permission and Samara will tie you up in a corner and use Chinese Water Torture to slowly unhinge every bit of your sanity.**

**Chapter 4 Blood Work**

**---------------------------------------**

Morning came a little too quickly for the raven haired she-wolf, waking to the sun's blinding light through the window. Kira didn't normally wake up this early, but the night before, in her escape attempt, she had drawn the blinds on the window… and hadn't put them back down. The normally dark room was flooded with sunlight.

Groaning softly, she was about to stretch herself free from the stiffness of sleep, but her mind slowly began to wake, remembering clips of the previous day. One of these said clips was of crawling into bed with a certain bastard. Crawling into bed with him _naked_.

Certain dare rules entered the groggy girl's mind as well. They couldn't leave the room--or the bed--until Kanami or Samara came to get them… which meant that Hiei was still here, still in her room, and still in her bed.

Now Kira wasn't the easiest sleeper, normally shifting and changing positions randomly in her sleep; and often undoing a certain spell unintentionally. Which meant that her waking up first was an incredibly good thing. It meant that she could check herself over and make sure that everything was in its proper place before the boy woke up and freaked out.

Opening mixed eyes, a deep red blush crossed her cheeks as she quickly realized just how much she had tossed and turned. She should have known it had been too much to hope that she was on her own side, facing away from the grumpy and, she recalled, shirtless boy. No, now she had her face buried into a toned chest, shapely, naked legs were entwined with Hiei's pant-clad ones, and _he_ had his arm around _her_.

Suddenly, Kira was all too aware of her nakedness. The sun was bright outside, shinning in like a spotlight. Oh no. She had to close that window! But how was she going to get away with that muscular arm fastened securely around her middle?! Maybe he'd let go if she gave it slight pressure…

Pushing herself slowly backward, Kira was rewarded with, instead of loosening as she had hoped, Hiei's arm tightening around her, pulling her flush against him. Oh gawd! That was not good. One of his legs had been between her thighs, and now with their new closeness, it press uncomfortably against a place it really shouldn't have been.

Kira twitched her tail in irritation. How the hell was she supposed to get away from this possessive idiot?! He really needed to sleep with a body pillow or something, that way he could wrap his arms around it and not her, then she wouldn't have to wake up to deal with this damn--

Wait… tail?

Oh god… she was in her half-demon form… she had to recast the spell before Hiei realized! If only she could get away… it didn't even have to be out of his arms, just far enough away that he wouldn't notice if she moved her hands.

Slowly, she tried to bend her upper half away from him, ignoring to pleasurable feel of her uncovered breasts sliding along his smooth chest. She was almost there, just a little farther and she would be able to mover her hands and recast the spell. Things were finally starting to look up.

That was until… CHOMP!!

No, no, no, no no!!!! This was not good! Hiei had just… he… _bit_ her ear!!! He now had one fuzzy black wolf ear trapped between his fangs. And Kira could have sworn that he was gently rubbing it between them, teasing her by barely biting down, just on the edge of piercing it with those sharp canines of his.

Whoa!!! FANGS?! When did that happen?! Humans did _not_ have fangs… then again, hadn't it been Hiei who called _her_ a human at the school two days ago? Last time she checked, it wasn't normal for humans to call other people humans… and he had read her min at the arcade! At the time she had thought that maybe it was her talking aloud without noticing, but since when did she ever do that? Never.

So, did that mean Hiei wasn't human?

Leaning closer, Kira allowed her curiosity to get the best of her. She lightly sniffed the boy, taking in the scent of trees and musk… there was a faint smell of human, but that could have been because he's been around humans… why hadn't she noticed before? Because she was being careless and stupid, that's why.

She couldn't make out exactly what type he was, but Hiei carried a distinct demon scent. Something a little spicy, like the desert, it reminded her of fire, and just under that was a sweet, refreshing scent, like river water. Ice maybe? Fire and ice in one body? How strange. Kira had never heard of any child produced by fire _and_ ice that was allowed to live. The two elements just didn't mix well. There was always wars starting between them.

Somehow, the bastard Hiei that she had been introduced to before was replaced by this incredible life form. The product of two colliding forces. What a hidden treasure; a being despised by both elements of his birth. She wondered if he knew there were demons out there, like the wolves, foxes, and coyotes, that would be fascinated by him. Just the fact that he was alive was amazing.

If Kira were a weaker demon, she would have been tempted to try and capture such a spirit, to greedily keep it to herself and allow no other to have him. But she was not a weak demon and there were matters that needed to be attended to. Like getting out of Hiei's grasp and recasting that stupid spell.

But now she would almost have to wake him up to do so. She was actually surprised that he had slept this long without stirring. But, then again, the scent of a female wolf had a calming affect on male wolves, causing them to be more relaxed… maybe it wasn't only other wolves that were affected.

Well, was she totally sure that it was alright to allow Hiei to know that she was a demon? She knew that he was a demon, so didn't she kind of owe him? Wolves were righteous creatures normally, being lead strongly by their honor and pride. The exchange of equal information was only another matter of honor, right?

Sure…

"… Hiei…" She whispered quietly at first, not wanting to wake anyone else. If anyone were to walk in at the moment, this would qualify as _major_ blackmail.

The fire apparition's only response was to tighten his hold on her, bringing her so close that it almost hurt. His fangs dug lightly into her ear. At this rate, he would puncture it before she got away. So, trying to forget she was naked in the arms of a hott, sleeping demon, and about how much she was going to have to explain after this, Kira tried to wake her bed-buddy.

"Hiei…" She whispered a bit louder than before. This time he moved a hand up her back to rest it between her shoulder blades, caressing the flesh there lightly. If he had been her lover, then this would have been normal behavior, but she had just met the guy, just realized he was a demon within the last five minutes, and the bastard was asleep. There was no telling who he was dreaming about.

A twinge of some strange emotion shot through her at the thought of him laying in her bed dreaming about some other woman. Was this… jealousy? Was she jealous of his dream woman? Maybe a little…

"Hiei." This time, the volume of her voice had increased to the point where she was sure it should be making some impression on him, unconscious or not. But, of course, things still didn't go as she planned and the demon bit down hard on her ear, narrow fangs sliding all the way through the thin flesh and cartilage with a quiet pop.

"Mmm!" Kira's alarm came out into the form of a high pitched, whimper-like groan. And it was to that noise that the fire demon finally stirred from his slumber.

Crimson eyes opened, blinking through the haze of sleep to find a soft form cuddled against him, his arms wrapped securely around it. Now at first, this seemed very strange. What could that have been? It was smooth to the touch and warm… and moving gentle as it breathed.

How odd…

And then it got even weirder. There was a slight metallic taste in his mouth--the kind of taste one would associate with blood--but there wasn't much of it. Moving his tongue to try and find the source of the taste, Hiei hit something… fuzzy. What could that be? Was he biting something?

Putting pressure on the fuzzy object made whatever he was holding squirm in his grasp, releasing a… whimper? Now, that was just bazaar. But it wasn't as bad as what happened next: the most embarrassing moment of his life thus far.

"Um… Hiei? C-could you… let go of my ear?"

At that, everything came rushing back to him. Samara, that psycho chick that has a thing for Kurama, dared Kira to sleep with him. Naked. They couldn't leave the room until one of those girls told them they could. Oh no… that meant…

Hiei released the fuzziness that had been in his mouth and moved away almost instantly, using that lightening speed of his. He stopped on the other side of the bed, as close to the edge as possible and just stared at the girl.

Kira shivered at the lose of heat. Laying curled within the arms of a fire demon gave off amazing heat, especially to the wolf girl who couldn't seem to maintain a normal body heat anyway, not to mention the lack of slight warmth clothes would have given her.

Which brought him back to the present, for Kira was now doubled up, arms crossed over her chest and legs scrunched against her stomach, trying to shield herself from his view. His eyes adjusted, seeing a few attributes upon her that should not have been upon a human. Ever.

A soft looking black tail was curled between her legs, protecting the most private area of her body. Upon a closer look, he could make out flecks of red mixed in almost unnoticeably with the obsidian. Glancing up to her face, he spotted the pointed ears of a canine, one of which had two tiny holes, curtsy of his teeth.

Well, one of many things could be explained with this sight: Kira definitely was not human. So that was why she reacted so badly to the ningen comment he had made. And from the look of her tail and ears, she was a wolf demon. Which would explain why she smelled like a forest.

And if Kira was a wolf demon, and she and Samara were twins, then that would make her sister a wolf demon too… Well, damn. Hiei had found the wolf demons without even having to look.

"Umm… I can explain… really… just, could you look away for a few seconds?" She asked, seeing how he was studying her tail and ears.

Hiei complied without a word, flipping over to give her space. She seemed so gentle now, like something that would be shattered easily, not like the tough little girl he had seen the night before. But that didn't make sense at all. Kira was in her demon form now, so she should seem stronger, better capable of protecting herself. But instead she seemed more skittish and fragile.

"Alright… you can look now… I guess…"

With that, Hiei rolled back over, meeting her eyes, noticing how her demon features were gone and ignoring how she still covered herself, refusing to show herself to him. He may have been a demon, but he was still a male. Maybe that even made it worse; a male demon could be a big problem when it came to primal urges. And right now there was an urge building within him to move those arms away from that supple chest and hold her legs down with his own. His pants were beginning to feel like a burden…

"I'm waiting, onna. Where's you explanation?" He questioned stiffly, trying to get her to talk. Maybe then he could distract himself with a conversation.

"I, uh, don't really know where to begin…" She replied, averting her gaze.

"Start with why a wolf demon would be in the human world."

Kira could tell he was suspicious, knew he thought she was there for some kind of wrong doing. But it really wasn't the case at all… so, here goes nothing…

"I've always been in the human world…you see, my parents brought Sam and me here when we were little." She explained.

Well, that wasn't something you heard every day. It was odd that a demon would leave to come to the human realm unless force to do so.

"Why?" He asked.

"We, uh… weren't really wanted in our pack at the time…we were a little different so they kind of ordered our mom and dad to kill us… but instead of doing what they were told, they packed up and ran away. I mean, living in this would was better than dying in the demon world."

"Different? How were you different? I would have thought the wolf demons would want to keep as my alive as they could, seeing as how they have such small numbers."

"I'd rather not get into that… ask a different question…"

He was suspicious, but did as she asked, "Fine. Where are your parents now?" They could have been the wolves that were being controlled.

"They're dead." Or maybe they weren't the ones being controlled. "The pack found them while they were on a business trip about six years ago. Killed them for their betrayal."

Kira looked down at that, her eyes misting over with tears she refused to shed. It was clear that she had loved her parents, and that their loss still hurt. But was she still grieving after all these years? That wasn't like a demon… but then again, there hadn't been may demons raised in the human world.

"And you know who we are?" Hiei asked.

"What to you mean? Who is 'we'?"

"My companions and myself." He refused to call them friends. They were his comrades, allies in battle, and business partners. But not friends. Friends were a weakness that he couldn't afford.

"I don't know what your talking about… who you are?" She seemed to think about that for a moment, going over it in her head, "Why? Are you guys special or something?"

"So that's a no. You do know I'm a demon?"

A that Kira gave him a funny look and he saw the muscles in her arms twitch, wanting to move, but being held down. She was starting to get more comfortable with him, almost to the point of forgetting her lack of clothes.

"Well, yeah," She replied as if it were obvious, "If I didn't before, I would have found out when you started talking about the human and demon worlds like you knew it all."

Good point…

It was at that moment, as the two demons were caught in their awkward silence, that the door opened and in popped Kanami's head. She was grinning ear to ear, obviously amused by the sight of the two staring at each other quietly; Kira trying to cover herself, and Hiei trying not to stare.

"You two can come out now, you've done your time." She said and disappeared once again, closing the door behind her.

Kira sat there for a few minutes before a blushed covered her face and she slowly began to move, still trying to keep all her naughty bits covered as she slide her legs around and placed her feet on the floor. Hiei would get a good look at her backside, but it was altogether better than him seeing her front.

She stood and moved to her closet, retrieving the clothing she longed for as Hiei stood up and looked away, giving her a little privacy. She pulled a random shirt over her head and a pair of loose black pants before turning to stare at Hiei's back for a moment.

Fear crept up on her as she thought about what had just happened. He knew her secret, the secret that had the potential to destroy everything that she had going for her. If he told someone and it leaked to the wrong people, the pack could find them… or someone else… This could be bad. Really bad.

"… Hiei…" She started quietly, causing him to turn toward her, "… promise me… promise me you wont tell… please?"

"Hn."

God, she hoped that meant 'ok'.

----

Kira and Hiei walked down the stairs silently, both thinking over what had just happened, ignoring to glances they got from the people in the living room.

That promise, Hiei thought, could he keep it? Was it in his best interest to not update the rest of the team on this new information? Probably not, but something about the demoness made him want to. If he didn't tell and just kept an eye on the two himself, things would be ok, right? After all, he was confident in his abilities and protecting a few female wolves from a _noise_ wasn't really that hard… sure. He could do that.

"Took you long enough…" Yusuke stated, wiggling his brow suggestively. After all, he and had been up there all night with a naked girl in the bed with him. If it were Yusuke in that situation, the whole night would have been filled with pleasure.

Neither said a word to deny it. In all honesty, they had been caught up in their own thoughts and hadn't even processed that the they were being spoken to. There were more important things in this world than Yusuke Urameshi.

Samara raised an eye brow, their silence sparking her famous curiosity. "What are you up to?"

That seemed to snap the shorter girl out of her trance to give her sister a questioning glance. Then, there was to oh so intelligent reply that was all to common from the klutzy wolf girl.

"Huh?"

Kanami, now suspicious as well, eyed the two from where she sat on the couch. Something happened while they were along together. It didn't smell like they had engaged in any explicit activities, but that wasn't the only thing that could have happened. A huge list of possibilities now presented itself.

"Hey shrimpy, you're acting kinda funny. Did ya git some last night of something?" Kuwabara questioned, a big goofy grin plastered on him face.

Hiei raised a brow and looked away, arms crossed over his chest, muttering "idiot" under his breath.

Kira, however was not a calm person, she had a short fuse and the stress she was under right now was not good for her temper. Her eyes almost glowed red from the anger that was emitting from her. She would kill that stupid orange haired freak if it was the last thing she did! She would cut him up and leave him to rot in the demon world!

Yusuke, seeing the murdering intent in the girl's eyes, decided to spare his friend the beating and play the part of the white knight. Too bad Kuwabara wasn't anything close to a damsel in distress.

"Ahaha… anyway," He interrupted, distracting Kira from her prey with unexpected ease. Maybe she just realized he wasn't worth it. "I got some work to do, so I'm gonna get out of you hair, see you guys!"

With that, he walked out the door, waving over his shoulder.

"I guess I'll go help." Kuwabara said and followed after him, away from the possible death he could have been facing.

"I don't think they are going to get far without us. We should probably go help as well, Hiei." Kurama stated, bowing his adieu to Samara and turning to follow his friends out the door.

"See ya around, Kurama!" Samara called after him, a little put off that he was leaving so early.

Hiei nodded, giving Kira a glance, like he was trying to tell her something without voicing it, before he too left the building, leaving the four to their own devises.

"What was that about?" Kanami asked, having seen the hard stare her vertically challenged friend had received.

"Something we need to know?" Koji questioned.

"What exactly did you two do last night?" Samara inquired, knowing her sister had the potential to be the kinkiest person alive if she ever chose the right man. There were some many things you could do that didn't involve sex that could be oh so pleasurable.

Kira came back to reality, glancing innocently at her companions. Though she still looked a little like a deer caught in the headlights.

"We didn't do anything…" She said, walking to the chair across from the couch to take a seat.

"Really?" Kanami questioned, clearly not buying it.

"Really. We just talked a little."

"You actually _talked _to a guy?! Without getting into a fight?" Koji asked. This had never happened before in Kira history! It was a breakthrough!

Kanami was smirking now, leaning toward Kira.

"Does this mean he's _the one?_"

"Oh gods Ki! I've been waiting for this moment! I'm so happy you're finally into boys!!!" Samara called, joining in the little game.

"I didn't say that! We just had a conversation, that's it!" Kira was getting a little irritated with this game of theirs. Just because she had Hiei were talking, which she hadn't done with any boy to date, and because he was a hot fire demon that was semi-attracted to her did not mean he was 'the one'.

"Well, give us the details. What did you two talk about?" Koji questioned, propping his feet up on the coffee table, preparing for a long story.

"I don't have to tell you that." Kira replied, crossing her arms and looking away stubbornly.

"Oh come on, Kira. You can tell us. I'll just pry it out of you later anyway." Samara came to sit on the chair's arm rest, trying not to blush as she remembered the delicious show she had been give whilst sitting in said chair.

"I, uh… Hiei's a demon." She said quietly.

Now, the first thing that the other three thought was that this had to be some kind of joke. There was no way that Hiei, the guy they had met through Yusuke, the guy they had met at _school_, could be a demon. Demons do not make friends with humans. Then again, Yusuke and his gang were their friends too, so forget that logic. Maybe they hadn't head her correctly, surely that was the case.

"…Come again?" Questioned a wide-eyed Samara.

"You heard me! Hiei is a demon." That time she said it a little bit louder.

There was no denying it. Kira had just said Hiei was a demon. Wow… now what? What did this mean? What all had they talked about? Just how much had Kira told him?

"Don't worry, I didn't tell him much… I didn't even tell him about Kanami and Koji being dogs…And I made him promise not to tell." Kira stated.

"Dog demons." Koji corrected with a smirk, "Sound's scarier."

"Well, lets hope the bastard can keep a promise. Other wise, I'll have him begging for mercy beneath my claws." Sam said, thrusting her fist in the air to prove her point.

"I believe in him. I think he'll keep it." Kira informed, trying not to sound like a smitten school girl.

"But you also want in his pants, so your opinion doesn't count." Samara stated nonchalantly.

"Well, keep us updated. Koji and I have things to do, places to go, and people to see." Kanami stated, standing and walking to the door. "We'll see you later. Bye, ladies!"

"See you around wolves!" Koji called with a wave.

And like that, they were gone, walking out the door, hand in hand. Now the twins were left alone and the real talking could begin. Samara wanted to know everything and she wanted to know it now. Before someone, most likely Kira, lost their head.

"Now, little sister, tell me everything. I want to know exactly what you said and what he said and I'm not letting you leave this living room until you tell me." Samara said wickedly.

But of course, Kira was Kira and never in her life had she ever taken an order, not even from her twin sister. It just wasn't going to happen. So, in the true Kira fashion, the shorter girl ran screaming from the room, Samara right on her heels.

To this day, the people standing outside on the street still don't know what happened that day in that house, but with all that banging and crashing, it must have been something awful.

----

"Well, have you found anything information involving your assignment?" Koenma questioned.

"Not… really." Yusuke replied, scratching the back of his head and plastering that lame smile onto his face.

Koenma gave him a menacing glare. "Did you even look?"

"Well, you see," Kuwabara interrupted, "We got a little distracted cause Samara wanted us to spend the night and all."

"Yeah, Koenma, and Hiei got an all-night dare to be trapped in Kira's room." Yusuke said, hoping Koenma would find it funny too.

Hiei's annoyed growl floated in from the back of the room, making Kurama chuckle.

"Samara? Kira? Where have I heard those names before?" Koenma muttered, putting a finger to his chin. He could have sworn he had heard those names somewhere… just where?

"They are our new acquaintances. I believe Yusuke met them at his school, correct?" Kurama questioned, glancing at the spirit detective.

"Uh, yeah. They were skipping on the roof with us," He gestured to Hiei (who really couldn't be counted as skipping, seeing as he didn't attend the school), "so I invited them to the arcade. We've been hanging out for the last three days."

Something seemed to click in the prince's mind. His eyes went wide and he quickly through a massive stack of paperwork to the floor in order to get to the computer. He skittered away at the keyboard, making the group curious as they watched.

"Ah, yes, there it is!" Koenma shouted his victory.

"There what is?" Yusuke got up, leaning over the desk to trying and look at the computer screen. What he saw there made his eye go wide.

"Well done, team." The spirit prince said, "You've found our wolves."

"WHAT?!" Of course, it was Kuwabara who chose to be loud and obnoxious in the surprise.

Kurama sat pondering. It made so much sense when he thought about it. Why hadn't he realized earlier? "This changes a few things." He said quietly.

"I knew I had heard the names before! I saw it while I was looking of the records we have of the existing wolf demons." Koenma said, clicking a button to bringing up a picture on the screen. It was a picture of Kira and Samara with they tails and ears.

"Kira and Samara are almost legendary." The boys stared dumfounded as Koenma explained.

"They are known rather well to those of the human world as tricksters and thieves. But, here in the spirit world they are children of myth."

"How?" Yusuke asked. Who would have guessed that the girls he had met on the roof while skipping class were really wolf demons.

"They are, quite literally, the last of their kind." The prince replied.

"But there are other wolves in Makai. They might be scarce, but they are still there." Kurama argued.

"That's true, but there is nothing like these two. You see, long ago there were many breeds of wolf demon. They all had a different gift, they could hide within the elements and some could even shift into things besides wolves. They would live in clans based on these gifts, trying to keep it in the blood. But it appears that love really does conquer all. It was the product of interbreeding that caused the once special traits to become buried."

"I don't get it." Kuwabara mumbled out.

"You wouldn't." Hiei replied coldly.

Koenma shook his head and continued, "The traits that used to be common among the demons became a recessive gene, only being displayed on rare occasions when both parents carried part of the same gene."

"So you're saying that Samara and Kira had parents with this special gene that made them come out with special power?" Yusuke asked.

"Something like that, yes. Their parents were descendants from a vampiric race of wolf demon."

"Wait a sec, are you trying to tell me that the twins drink blood?!" Kuwabara almost yelled. He didn't like the idea of being bitten.

"Don't worry, they wouldn't bite you if they were starving." Hiei retorted.

"Don't make me smash that pretty face, shrimp!"

Koenma coughed, earning back the attention so the could finish. "It is written in ancient scrolls that the vampire wolf clan once dominated the demon world. They were ruthless and cold hearted, destroying everything that posed a threat. They would drink other demons dry, until no blood was left within their veins."

"Holy shit!" Yusuke sat back in his seat, trying to digests all this information.

"Yes, yes, but that's all fairy tails and legend. No one really knows for sure what happened. The only thing that remains for sure is that those with the vampire gene are widely disliked among their fellow wolves, often slaughtered before they can reach adult hood."

"What are the physical attributes of a vampiric wolf? Surely there has to be something to make them feared." Kurama asked.

"Well, thus far, it is the wolves with such a gene that posses the largest wolf form. Once in their full demon form, they can reach heights of up to six feet at the shoulder, and that, my friends is a very big dog. They are mostly black, but have been known to also be red and gray in the past." Koenma was reading the information that appeared on his computer screen, flashing pictures to them randomly.

"Their eyes are normally red or yellow, though other colors have been recorded. They are commonly known to posses wings. And in their wolf form, their fangs have been known to reach," He looked around for something to compare them to, "About the side of your forearm. That's from your elbow to your wrist if you don't know."

"In other words, if Samara and Kira really are wolf demons, and are indeed the ones being controlled, then we could be facing some very big problems in the future." Kurama stated.

"I'm afraid so. If these are being affected, then our problem just escalated greatly."

"What do you want us to do?" Yusuke finally asked.

"You are too follow the wolves and to go about a normal routine while you do reconnaissance. Watch them to make sure nothing bad happens, and go as long as you can without allowing them to find out you know their secret… and for the love of all that his sacred, please don't get too emotionally involve with them."

Kurama and Hiei exchanged a look, it may be just a little too late for that.

------------------------------------------------------

**And there you have it, the fourth chapter! I think things between the oc couples will go a little bit faster after this chapter, but hopefully I wont take it too fast xD Let me know if I do and I'll do some heavy editing.**

**So, did you love it? hate it? Anything? **

**Please give your thoughts! Please review!**

**~ Wolf of the Red Moon**

* * *

Preview:

Emotions are running high, I mean, it isn't every day that you put four horny demons together and expect there to be no heavy petting to go on. Cause, let me tell you, that just isn't our way. I mean, it's not my fault if you forget it's mating season. Spring, duh; you'd think it would be obvious.

--- Samara [signing off]


End file.
